Pokemon: Ash the mystery Mew in Alola
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: ¿Que esta pasando! Fue lo que todos dijeron. - Pokemon no me pertenece, ni nada.
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia bastante normal en la isla MeleMele y todos estaban tranquilos, nos vamos a la casa del Profesor Kukui y tambien de su reciente esposa, la Profesora Burnet.

Kukui estaba cocinando y Burnet lo miraba hasta que su mirada se poso en el segundo piso.

Burnet: Ash aun esta dormido –dijo un poco lo obvio-

Kukui: despertara pronto, oh si no Pikachu lo despertara –dijo preparando el desayuno-

Burnet: eso si Pikachu tambien esta dormido –dijo y los dos rieron-

Ese lindo ambiente se rompio cuando escucharan a Rotom junto con los Pokemon gritar.

-¿QUEE?! –se escucho por toda la casa-

Rapidamente Kukui y Burnet se dirigieron al segundo piso y vieron a los Pokemon con cara de shock.

Kukui: ¿Qué pasa? –dijo y los Pokemon apuntaron algo vacilantes hacia el sillon-

Los Profesores miraron el sillon, donde se supone que Ash dormia, y no vieron mas que un bulto en las sabanas.

Se acercaron para ver que paso y al sacar un poco las sabanas, tambien quedaron en shock. Todo lo que pudieron hacer fue…

-¿QUEEEEE?! –gritaron los dos en shock-

…

Lilie: Hermano me recuerdas ¿Por qué quieres venir a la escuela Pokemon si ya eres entrenador? –dijo enarcando una ceja y Gladio de encogio en su asiento-

Gladio: Ash es un entrenador tambien y va a la escuela –intento justificarse-

Lilie: si, pero solo para aprender de los cristales Z y la forma regional –dijo y Gladio se volvio a encoger- Ya dime por que estas aquí?

Gladio: bien –gruño- Queria pasar…Mas tiempo contigo…Listo! Lo dije! Contenta! –dijo y su hermana sonrio-

Lilie: si mucho –dijo y el volteo ocultando su sonrojo-

Kiawe: aun no puedo creer que Gladio de todas las personas alla querido venir a la escuela –dijo con todos asintiendo-

Gladio: ¿Podemos olvidar el tema? –dijo ya con su tono normal- ¿Y donde esta el Profesor?

Lulu: no lo sabemos, ya deberia estaer aquí –dijo encogiendose de hombros-

Y como si lo invocaran, Kukui vino corriendo con Burnet siguiendolo, estaban agitados.

Kukui: disculpen la tardanza –dijo respirando hondo-

Lana: no hay problema Profesor –dijo y noto algo- ¿Donde esta Ash?

-Pues…-Dijeron nerviosos y se alejaron para mostrar lo que estaban ocultando-

Todos abrieron los ojos en shock, incluso Gladio.

En frente de ellos, estaba en un Ash de cinco años cargando a Pikachu en sus brazos, el simplemente los miro curioso y decidio saludar despues de un profundo silencio.

Ash: Hola –dijo simplemente y los otros hicieron lo mas aceptable-

-¿QUEEEEEEE?! –gritaron todos incluso Gladio-

…

Ash estaba jugando con todos los Pokemon en el salon, y los otros estaban en otro rincon hablando del…Extraño suceso.

Gladio: ¿Cómo demonios paso?! –grito bajo para no llamar la atencion del niño-

Burnet: -suspira- No lo sabemos, estabamos en la cocina y cuando subimos lo vimos asi

Lilie: ¿Y el….? –El Profesor se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y nego-

Kukui: No, hablamos con el, cuando desperto, apenas recuerda su nombre –dijo con una mano en su nuca-

Burnet: estaba pensando en llevarlo a la Organización Aether, tal vez podamos saber que le paso –dijo y todos asintieron-

Lilie: de acuerdo, llamara a James y le dire que traiga el helicoptero –dijo y saco su telefono-

Despues de unos momentos, James habia llegado con el helicoptero y todos se subieron, Bunet y Kukui dejaron a Ash en medio de ellos por seguridad, si Ash era travieso a la edad adolecente no querian saber que tan travieso era de niño.

El niño simplemente se concentro en mirar por la ventana del helicoptero el mar y los Pokemon que ocacionalmente saltaban en el agua.

Todo estaba resumido en un silencio y no quitaban la mirada del niño, quien los ignoraba olimpicamente.

Cuando llegaron y bajaron del helicoptero, Ash miraba muy curioso todo el lugar. Y los otros lo vigilaban por si iba a salir corriendo.

Ahora se encontraban caminando por los caminos del jardin para los Pokemon de la Fundacion, y Ash miraba curioso todos los Poekmon que habia.

Burnet: oh bien, ahora vamos –dijo en su telefono y lo guardo- Luseomine esta en la habitacion de los Dittos junto a los otros

Kukui: bien esperemos que podamos resolver esto –dijo mirando a Ash quin no quitaba la mirada de los otros Pokemon-

Bajaron las escaleras y fueron a la habitacion de los Dittos, cuando entraron de encontraron con la madre de Lilie y Gladio y Zaobo.

Luseomine: oh hola ¿Qué los trae….-quedo en shock al ver a Ash mirandola- ¿Qué le paso?!

Todos suspiraron.

Burnet: eso quisieramos saber, lo encontramos asi en la mañana y no nos recuerda –mirando fijamente a Luseomine quien se llevo la mano a su boca-

De pronto un Ditto tomo la forma de Pikachu y Ash lo miro emocionado quien habia dejado a Pikachu junto con el resto de los Pokemon.

Ash: Genial! Yo tambien puedo hacer eso! –dijo y todos lo miraron con una sonrisa pensando que era juegos de niños, pero abrieron la boca sorprendidos cuando vieron a Ash ser rodeado por una luz azul, como si estuviera evocionando y lo que habia ahí, los dejo con los ojos como platos-

En frente de ellos habia un Mew blanco de ojos azules, bastante pequeño, el volo riendo alrededor del Ditto transformado y este lo miro confundido, el Mew simplemente rio con las patas en su boca.

Zaobo: E-Esto…!Es un fenomeno mas alla de la ciencia! ¡Debo investigarlo! –dijo extendiendo las manos al Mew que lo miraba, hasta que resivio un golpe de Luseomine-

Luseomina: ¡No investigaras a Ash! ¡Muchos menos experimentar con el! ¡Recuerda que aun estas en observacion despues de lo que hisiste! –le recordo y el se sobo la zona afectada-

Zaobo: si señora –dijo con un chichon-

Kukui: C-Como es posible…? –mirando como el Mew volaba alrededor de Luseomine y se reia-

Lilie: ¿Podria ser a causa de una Ultra bestia? –dijo intentando encontrarle sentido a lo que acabava de pasar-

Gladio: Aun hay mucho que desconosemos de las Ultra Bestias, asi que tu teoria no es tan descabellada –dijo sin quitarle la mirada al Mew quien habia obtado por sentarse en la cabeza de Luseomine-

Lana: Que bueno que no hizo esto en la escuela…-dijo y todos asintieron-

Kiawe: o por aun en la calle –dijo y nuevamente todos asintieron-

Burnet: parece que le agradas Luseomine –dijo apuntando al Mew en la cabeza quien se estaba riendo-

Luseomine: jeje si, me recuerda a Gladio cuando era niño –dijo riendo un poco-

Gladio: Heeeeey! –dijo y todos rieron un poco mas calmados-

Rotom: ¡Tengo que hacerlo! –dijo y le tomo una foto al Mew en la cabeza de Luseomina y pronto dijo la informacion-

-Mew el Pokemon fantasma. Dicen que Mew posee el mapa genetico de todos los Pokemon. Puede hacerse invisible cuando quiere, asi que pasa desapercivido cada vez que se le acerca alguien.

Todos miraron en shock la informacion.

Lilie: entonces…Es un autentico Mew? –dijo despues de salir del shock-

Lulu: pero ese Mew es de color rosado –apuntando al Mew de la RotomDex- Y Ash es de color blanco –apuntando al Mew que se habia bajado de la cabeza de Luseomine y se habia acercado a Rotom-

Burnet: tal vez, Ash sea un Mew brillante –dijo y todos asintieron levemente-

Zaobo: esto estara registrado! –dijo y se fue a registrar la informacion-

Lana: ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a Ash? –dijo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso-

Kukui: Ash –lo llamo y este se acerco- ¿Tu sabias que eras un Mew?

Ash: Mew Mew! –dijo y todos lo miraron confundidos, al ver que no lo entendian simplemente asintio-

Kiawe: creo que cuando es un Mew no puede hablar…Al menos en nuestro idioma –dijo y todos asintieron-

Luseomine: nos guste o no, tenemos que analizarlo –dijo serimente y todos la miraron- Al menos una muestra de sangre para asegurarme de algo que quiero verificar –dijo y todos asintieron algo vasilantes-

Se Ash era un niño….Espero que no le tema a las agujas.


	2. Chapter 2

Despues lograr, despues de mucho esfuerzo, hacer que le sacaran un poco de sangre a Ash para hacer analisis, todos estaban esperando los resultados, mientras el Mew volaba por ahí.

Kiawe: y…¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de lo que quiere confirmar Lusamine? –pregunto, la mayoria se encogio de hombros-

Gladio: yo creo que esta verificando si el ADN de Ash es totalmente Pokemon o humano –dijo y todos lo miraron-

Kukui: si creo que seria cierto, no sabemos es un Pokemon en totalidad –con una mano en su menton con Burnet asintiendo en confirmacion-

Cuando alguien iba a decie algo, Lusamine entro de golpe a la sala con unos papeles, todos la miraron, ella tenia una cara de desconcierto y sorpresa en su rostro.

Lillie: Madre, ¿Paso algo malo con el analisis? –dijo preocupado mirando a su madre-

Lusamine: N-No..Todo salio perfecto…Solo que no creo lo que salio, y lo verifique tres veces –le respondio a su hija mirando sus papeles sin quitar su exprecion-

Burnet: ¿Qué salio Lusamine? –dijo mirandola esperando una respuesta-

Lusamine: -respiron hondo y respondio- Despues de analizarlo tres veces, logramos detectar el ADN de Ash –dijo y todos la miraron diciendo que continuara- Los resultados fueron…Sorpresivos

Gladio: ya di que salio –dijo harto de que se entrecortara-

Lusamine: lo que salio, es que Ash tiene la mitad de ADN Pokemon y la otra mitad de ADN humano –dijo y todos procesaron las palabras hasta que alguien respondio al fin-

Kukui: ¿Estas segura Lusamine? ¿Tal vez lo hisiste demaciado rapido? –dijo no creyendo lo oia-

Lusamine: ¡Lo se! Yo misma no me lo creo pero lo hice TRES veces y salio lo mismo, mira tu mismo –respondio y le paso los papeles-

Tanto Kukui como Burnet miraron los papeles y se quedaron con los ojos como platos, lo que decian los papeles era lo exacto a loq ue dije Lusamine.

Kiawe: ¿Eso es siquiera posible? –dijo con los ojos ensanchados-

Lusamine: se creia imposible, pero por lo que veo es totalmente posible ahora –dijo mirando fijamente al Mew que estaba revloteando por la sala-

Kukui: Tenemos que llamar al Profesor Oak, tal vez sepa algo –dijo y todos asintieron-

Fueron a un telefono-pantalla y marcaron el numero de Oak, mientras se conectaba Kukui decidio pedirle algo a Ash.

Kukui: Ash –lo llamo y el lo miro- Toma tu forma de humano y cuando te diga vuelve a tu forma de Mew ¿Ok? –dijo, el Mew lo penso un poco hasta que asintio y se volvio un humano, todos lo miraban fijamente incomodandolo pero los ignoro-

Kukui al ver que el Profesor estaba a punto de responder puso a Ash detrás de el, y todos esperaban a que al pobre anciano no le diria un infarto.

Miraron la pantalla y se vio al Profesor Oak, despues de un poco de estatica.

Oak: Hola Kukui, me entere de que te casaste con la Profesora Burnet, mis mas sinceras felicidades por su matrimonio –dijo y los dos se sonrojaron un poco y agradecieron al Profesor-

Kukui: Gracias Profesor Oak, eh tenemos que hablarte de algo –dijo llendo directo al grano-

Oak: Por supuesto, ¿Qué es? ¿Y donde esta Ash? –dijo y todos sudaron-

Kukui: de eso queremos hablarte –se corrio y los ojos del anciano Profesor se abrieron como platos-

Oak: C-Como…E-Esto es imposible! –dijo mirando atonito al niño de cinco años que lo miraba con curiosidad-

Ash: hola señor –dijo con una sonrisa y los otros pusieron cara preoucpada, tampoco recordaba al Profesor Oak-

Oak: A-Ash! Muchacho…Que te paso? –dijo atonito-

Ash: Pense que nadie me lo preguntaria –dijo y todos lo miraron ¿Qué acaso el sabia de lo que le paso?-

Lulu: ¡Espera! –dijo y todos la miraron- Ash ¿Tu sabias como te transformaste en niño?

Ash: ¡Claro! ¡Es un ciclo que sucede cada año! –dijo y todos lo miraron confundidos-

Kukui: ¿Cómo un ciclo? –dijo y el niño le sonrio-

Ash: es un ciclo, para regenerar energia y acostumbrarse a los poderes, diria que esta es la ultima vez que sucedera –dijo para confundir mas a los otros-

Lusamie: ¿Regenerar energia? ¿Cómo exactamente funciona? –dijo y el niño decidio explicar lo mas exacto posible-

Ash: cuando gastamos mucha energia nuestros cuerpos vuelven a la edad en la que comenzamos a ultilizar nuestros poderes, lo mismo con nuestros recuerdos para ajustarse a la edad –dijo y todos le vieron un poco de sentidon, hasta que alguien noto algo de lo que dijo-

Burnet: espera ¿Nuestros? ¿Cómo plural? –dijo y el niño sonrio—

Ash: claro! No soy el unico con esta condicion –dijo y todos abrieron los ojos como platos-

Habia mas….Mas niños con mitad ADN Pokemon?

Oak: Ash –dijo y el niño lo miro- ¿Cómo recargar energia? Eso no es normal en un ser humano –dijo y todos sudaron-

Ash: oh bueno por esto –dijo y se transformo en un Mew dejando atonito al Profesor que se desmayo a los segundos-

Kiawe: bueno creo que deberiamos cortar la transmicion –dijo y Lusamine apago el televisor-

Lana: eso no ayudo mucho –dijo mirando la pantalla en negro-

Lusamine: lo se –suspira- Pero al menos confirmo algo, el Profesor y posiblemente la madre de Ash tampoco sabian de esto –dijo y todos asintieron-

Lillie: ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –dijo y el Mew le quiso responder-

Ash: ¿Podemos volver a la isla? Estoy esperando a unos amigos y denen estar a punto de llegar –dijo y todos lo miraron-

Burnet: ¿Qué ami…? Espera! No te referiras a los otro niños o si? –dijo y el asintio-

Ash: ellos mismos! Cada años hacemos un punto de reunion y ahora me toco a mi –dijo y todos lo miraron-

Gladio: ¿Cómo funciona esto del punto de reunion? –dijo y el Mew explico-

Ash: Cada año, nosotros cuando volvemos a nuestras formas de niños, en la regiona la cual le toque el punto de reunion debemos ir cuando el sol se pone en la cima, por ejemplo, el año pasado le toco a mi amiga de Kalos, y debimos ir ahí y quedarnos con ella durante todo el dia hasta volver a la normalidad –explico y todos asintieron comprendiendo lo que dijo-

Lillie: Entonces, este año te toca a ti –dijo y el asintio-

Ash: si, y tengo que estar en un lugar donde podamos estar tranquilos y sin ofender pero este lugar es demaciado cerrado y trae malos recuerdos –dijo estremeciendose y todos decidieron esperar a que el vuelva a la normalidad para explicar eso-

Lusamine: de acuerdo, pero ire tambien quisiera conocer al resto de tus amigos –dijo como toda una madre-

Ash: claro! Puede venir, bueno preparence, los voy a tele transportar –dijo y levanto un brazo-

-Espe –demaciado tarde ya habian desaparecido en una luz-


End file.
